yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mecelle/Arapça luğatte
Bookbinders General مجلّدون Bookbinders & related workers General المجلدون ومن يرتبط بهم Other bookbinders & related workers Medical المجلدون ومن يرتبط بهم – آخرون Translation and Meaning of مجلة in Almaany English Arabic Dictionary مَجَلَّة ( اسم ): journal - newspaper; paper; magazine - periodical publication containing articles on diff... المزيد مَجْلَة ( اسم ): نَفْطَة gamy مَجَلّة ( اسم ): journal ; magazine ; periodical ; review تَجَلَّدَ ( فعل ): تَجَمَّدَ بِالبُرُودَة solidify - coagulate; thicken; congeal - changed from a fluid to a solid or semi-solid st... المزيد تَجَلّد ( اسم ): تَجَمّدٌ بِالبُرُودَة congealing ; congealment ; congelation ; freeze ; freezing ; frost(ing) ; icing - - solidi... المزيد تَجَلَّدَ ( فعل ): تَحَمَّلَ bear - endure; tolerate; put up with; be fit for - to suffer or tolerate patiently -&nbs... المزيد تَجَلُّد ( اسم ): تَحَمُّل carrying - state of undertaking or bearing something or taking something from one place to anot... المزيد تَجَلّد ( فعل ): abide ; be bear patiently ; be endure ; be forbearing ; be have patience ; be patient ; be persevere... المزيد Translation and Meaning of تّجلّد in English Arabic Terms Dictionary Original text Meaning carburetor icing General تجلد المكربن carburetter icing Automotive تجلّد المُكربن carburetor icing Mechanics تجلد المغذي intake system icing Automotive تجلد مجموعة السحب glacition Geography تجلُّد glaciation Chemistry تجلّد ‏ Toughing General تّجلّد cutization Medical تَجَلُّد Icing Technology تجلد freezing Political تجلد icing Geography تجلُّد سطحىّ carburetter icing Transport تجلّد المُكربن carburetor icing Technology تجلد المكربن Translation and Meaning of مجلة in English Arabic Terms Dictionary Original text Meaning Journal of Patent Associated Literature Technology مجلة النصوص المتصلة بالبراءات trade magazine General مجلة التجارة ‎House journal General مجلة المنشأة Family magazine General مجلة للأسرة Magazine programme (radio & TV) Technology مجلة البرامج deaiers magazine Technology مجلة الموزعين Film magazine Media مجلة السينما Institutional magazine Media مجلة المؤسسة Certification Magazine Computer مجلة الشهادة Ampulla chyli Scientific مجلة الكيلوس Ampulla of ear Scientific مجلة الأذن Advertisement magazine Media مجلة إعلانية ، مجلة إشهارية Class magazine Learning مجلة متخصصة ، مجلة راقية Mag (magazine) General مجلة ، مجلة مصورة ، ملحق نهاية الأسبوع Transnational Corporations Journal General مجلة الشركات عبر الوطنية ABU Review Media مجلة اتحاد الإذاعات الآسيوية WHO Chronicle Technology الوقائع مجلة منظمة الصحة العالمية magazine General مجلة خزانة الفيلم Crime prevention journal General مجلة منع الجريمة Disarmament Forum General مجلة نزع السلاح Big circulation magazine General مجلة واسعة الانتشار magazine review Media مجلة خزانة الفيلم Disarmament Forum General مجلة منتدى نزع السلاح slick Media مجلة شعبية رخيصة الورق ASBU Review Technology م stylebook Media مجلة أو كتاب للأزياء '' الموضة '' UN Chronicle Islamic نشرة '' الوقائع ـ مجلة الأمم المتحدة '' quarterly Psychological فصلي ، الفصلية : مجلة تصدر كل 3 شهور Mag. = magazine Scientific مجلة Magazine Media مجلة Journal General مجلّة MAG; Magazine; vesicle General مجلة Magisterial; Review Financial مجلة Periodical Technology مجلة Bulletin Tourism مجلة ‎Economic journal General مجلة اقتصادية commercial magzine General مجلة إعلانات literary magazine General مجلة أدبية ‎Fashion journal General مجلة أزياء ‎Weekly paper General مجلة أسبوعية weekly magazine General مجلة أسبوعية Basel Magazine General مجلة بازيل ‎Trade journal General مجلة تجارية cultural magazine General مجلة ثقافية organ magazine General مجلة حزبية gerneral interest magazing General مجلة عامة scientific magazine General مجلة عملية quarterly magazine General مجلة فصلية Majid General مجلة ماجد quality magazine General مجلة متميزة Magtab General مجلة نصفية Fashion paper Legal مجلة أزياء Disney comics Medical مجلة ميكي Magazine cover Technology غلاف مجلة pictorial magazine Technology مجلة مصورة Glossy magazine Media مجلة فاخرة comic magazine Media مجلة فكاهية illustrated magazin Media مجلة مصورة Slate Magazine Computer مجلة سليت Forbes Magazine Computer مجلة فوربس Journal Psychological صحيفة ، مجلة mothly magazine Islamic مجلة شهرية Magisterial Legal مجلة ، مخزنا Journal Psychological صحية ، مجلة ‎Magazine Automotive مجلة ، مخزن ball burnishing Mechanics مجلة توازن literary magazines Media مجلة ادبية Economic journal Financial مجلة اقتصادية ‎Economic review Financial المجلة الاقتصادية accountant's Magazine Financial مجلّة المحاسب Electronic magazine Computer مجلة إلكترونية ‎Trade journal Financial مجلة تجارية automobile journal Transport مجلة سيارات quality magazine Media مجلة متميزة Reviewer Legal محرر مجلة Magazine Technology مجلة - مخزن review Chemistry مجلَّة ؛ استعراض . مراجعة ‏ seml monthly magazine General مجلة نصف شهرية ‎Fashion paper Medical مجلة أزياء حديثة ‎Quarterly journal Technology مجلة ربع سنوية vanity fair Technology مجلة فانيتي فير Periodical Technology مجلة أو نشرة دورية Journal Technology جريدة ، صحيفة ، مجلة number Technology عدد من جريدة أو مجلة Nihon Keizai Shinbum Financial المجلّة الاقتصادية اليابانية INF - World Health Magazine Medical مجلة الصحة العالمية ‎House journal Financial مجلة المنشأة ‎Fashion journal; Fashion paper Financial مجلة أزياء Weekly paper Financial مجلة أسبوعية ‎Quarterly journal Financial مجلة ربع سنوية Quarterly Tourism مجلة ربع سنوية Back number Technology عدد قديم من مجلة ‎Economic review General المجلة الاقتصادية news magazine Media المجلة الإخبارية cine magazine Media المجلة السينمائية American Journal of Psychiatry Psychological المجلة الأمريكية British Journal of Psychiatry Psychological المجلة البريطانية Access IJSBE General الوصول إلى المجلة literary magazines, literary style General مجلة ادبية ، اسلوب ادبي house magazine General مجلة خاصة بمؤسسة أو شركة Gatefold Medical خريطة مطوية في كتاب أو مجلة Back number Medical عدد قديم من مجلة أو صحيفة pandect General مجموعة قوانين - مجلة خاصة بالعلوم القانونية layout sheets Technology نماذج صفحة جريدة أو مجلة '' ماكيت '' revlew General عرض أو نقد لكتاب - مجلة نقدية - معاينة Fashion paper Financial مجلة أزياء حديثة external house magazine Technology المجلة الخارجية للمنشأة the latest issue of a magazine Islamic الاصدار الاخير للمجلة Contribution Media مقالة او قصة معدة للنشر في جريدة او مجلة International Review of Criminal Policy General المجلة الدولية للسياسات الجنائية American Journal of Psychiatry Psychological المجلة الأمريكية للطب النفسي British Journal of Psychiatry Psychological المجلة البريطانية للطب النفسي Abacus Financial أداة حاسبة ( ب ) اسم مجلّة محاسبية نصف سنوية تصدرها جامعة سيدني بأستراليا extraMED CD-ROM document delivery database Medical قاعدة معطيات وثائق مجلة إكستراميد على أقراص مكتنزة بذاكرة القراءة فقط International Journal of Government Auditing Media المجلة الدولية لمراجعة الحسابات الحكومية UN Chronicle UN مجلة وقائع الأمم المتحدة ” news magaizne General المجلة افخبارية journal bearing General تحمل المجلة Magazine Files Technology ملفات المجلة automobile journal General صحيفة سيارات . مجلة سيارات Cover story General موضوع الغلاف ، مقالة المجلة magazinest Media محرر المجلة - الكاتب فى المجلات Orijinal metin Anlam İçtihat dergisi genel مَجَلَّةُ الإِجْتِهَادِ kardeşlik dergisi genel مَجَلَّةُ الإِخَاءِ Ezher dergisi genel مجلة الأزهر çocuk dergisi genel مَجَلَّةُ الأَطْفَالِ tebliğler dergisi genel مجلة التبليغات Türkiyat dergisi genel مَجَلَّةُ التُّرْكِيَّاتُ televizyon dergisi genel مَجَلَّةُ التَّلَفِزْيُونِ El -havadis dergisi genel مَجَلَّةُ الحَوَادِثِ yelken dergisi genel مجلة الشراع tıp dergisi genel مجلة الطب zirve dergisi genel مَجَلَّةُ القِمَّةِ okul dergisi genel مجلة المدرسة trafik dergisi genel مجلة المرور site dergisi genel مجلة الموقع fısıltı dergisi genel مَجَلَّةُ الهَمَسَاتِ ünite dergisi genel مَجَلَّةُ الوَحْدَةِ İslami dergi genel مَجَلَّةٌ إِسْلاَمِيَّةٌ edebi dergi genel مَجَلَّةٌ أَدَبِيَّةٌ haftalık dergi genel مَجَلَّةٌ أُسْبُوعِيَّةٌ kültürel dergisi genel مَجَلَّةٌ ثَقَافِيَّةٌ periyodik dergi genel مجلة دورية dini mecmua,dini dergi genel مَجَلَّةٌ دِيْنِيَّةٌ spor dergisi genel مجلة رياضية yıllık dergi genel مجلة سنوية çönk genel مجلة شعرية1 2 3 » ilgili Kelimeler مَجَلَّة مَجْلٌ مُجْلَي Bağlamsal Örnek: çevrilmiş bir metinمجلة انت فقط تعتقدين بأن هؤلاء الشباب مثيرين لان مجلة بيبول اخبرتك لتعتقدي ذلكSen , sadece o dergi seksi dediği için o adamların seksi olduğunu sanıyorsun .ترجمة الأفلام أستطيع أن أحصل على متطوع ليأتي و يحضر لك عصير أو مجلةSana meyve suyu ya da dergi getirmesi için birisini çağırabilirim .ترجمة الأفلام بعد رد ساحق عن مقال غريب فى مجلة ماİKİ SAYFALIK BİR DERGİ MAKALESİNE BÜYÜK BİR CEVAP VERDİKTEN SONRAترجمة الأفلام قبل دقيقة ، تكون تقرأ مجلة وفي الدقيقة التالية تستيقظ مع هذا المخلوق وهوBir dakika önce dergi okuyorsun , sonra bir uyanıyorsun o yaratığı kundaklayıp parlatmışlar bile .ترجمة الأفلام كان هناك مجلة في غرفة إنتظار السيدات في المحطة .King's Cross İstasyonu'nun kadınlar bekleme salonunda bir dergi vardı .ترجمة الأفلام مجلة ( لايف ) ستكون من 400 صفحة وبرقياتك سوف تسلم عن طريقMagazin dergileri 400 sayfa kalınlığındaydı ! Telgraflarımız bize teslim edenترجمة الأفلام مجلة فانيتي فاير هي فرصة كبرى وكلما كان عدد قرائي أكثر كانت لدي قوة أكبرVanity Fair büyük bir magazin , ve daha fazla okuyucuları ve daha fazla güçleri var .ترجمة الأفلام Daha fazlası... > Benzer Kelimeler مجل مجلا مجلاء مجلاة مجلات مجلب مجلبة مجلةالفن مجلجل مجلح aylık dergi genel مجلة شهرية askeri dergi genel مجلة عسكرية ilmi dergi genel مَجَلَّةٌ عِلْمِيَّةٌ dört ayda bir çıkan dergi genel مَجَلَّةٌ فَصْلِيَّةٌ dört aylık dergi genel مجلة فصلية Kürtçe dergi genel مَجَلَّةٌ كُرْدِيَّةٌ suluca kabarcık,şişe genel مَجْلَةٌ ( ج ) مِجَالٌ suluca kabarcık (tıp) genel مجلة ( ج ) مجال dergi,magazin,mecelle,mecmua,Kürtçe govar derler genel مَجَلَّةٌ ( ج ) مَجَلاَّتٌ derginin eki,ilavesi genel مُلْحَقُ مَجَلَّةٍ resimli dergi genel مجلة مصورة radyo ve televizyon dergisi genel مَجَلَّةُ الإِذَاعَةِ و التَّلَفِزْيُون büyük doğu mecmuası genel مجلة الشرق الكبير bilim ve teknik dergisi genel مجلة العلم و التقنية insani bilmler dergisi genel مَجَلَّةُ العُلُومِ الإِنْسَانِيَّةِ minberül islam dergisi genel مَجَلَّةُ المِنْبَرِ الإِسْلاَمِيِّ Arap yurdu dergisi genel مَجَلَّةُ الوَطَنِ العَرَبِيِّ kitap dünyası dergisi genel مجلة عالم الكتب sanat dergisi genel مجلةالفنّ ، مجلة فنية dergi genel مَجَلَّة magazin genel مَجَلَّة mecmua genel مَجَلَّة kitapçık genel كتاب صغير ، كتيب ، رسالة ، مجلة abone olmak genel اشْتِرَاك فِى مَجَلَّة اَوْ غَيْرهَا kitapcağız genel كتيب ، كتاب صغير ، مجلة صغيرة«« « 1 2 3 » Benzer Kelimeler مجل مجلا مجلاء مجلاة مجلات مجلب مجلبة مجلةالفن مجلجل bir gazete veya dergi kapanmak genel إِحْتِجَابُ جَرِيدَةٍ او مَجَلَّةٍ عَنْ الصُّدُورِ ampul ( fr) genel امبولة ، مجلة ، حبابة ، بيكة النور الكهربائي sivilce genel بثرة ، مجلة ، سلاق ، نقطة ، دمل صغير ، نفاطة jurnal (fr) genel يومية او جريدة حوادث او قصة او تحرير واقعة ، مجلة ، خبر ، ، جرنال ، تقرير kabarcık genel فٌّقاعة ( ج ) فقاقيع ، فاقعة ( ج ) فواقع ، نفاخ ( ج ) نفاخات ، يعلول ( ج ) يعاليل ، مجلة ( ج ) مجال ، حطاطة ( ج ) حطاط ، ورم ، قمعولة ( ج ) قماعيل ، نفطة ، بقبوقة في الجلد ، طفرة ، حباب الماء ، غران ، بثرة ، فسافس ، نفاطات ، دمامل صغيرة ، حبابة ، حباب ، فقاعة =مَجْلٌ kelimesinin Türkçe Arapça çevirisi ve anlamı= Orijinal metin Anlam elde kabarcıklar çıkmak genel مَجِلَ ـَـ مَجَلاً halvet meclisi genel مَجْلُِ الخَلْوَةِ el kabarmak,nasır tutmak,elde kabarcıklar çıkmak genel مَجَلَ ـُـ مَجْلاً و مُجُولاً nasırlanmak,kabarmak genel مَجْلٌ dergi genel مَجَلَّة magazin genel مَجَلَّة mecmua genel مَجَلَّة nasır (tıb) genel مسمار القدم ، ثؤلول القدم ، قرحة ، دمان ، دمال ، ناسور ، لحم ميت في حيّ ، مجل اليد وهو الغلظ الذي حدث من العمل الشاق ، رصة aktarmak genel نقل ، تحويل ، تقليب للإصلاح ، قلب ، صرع ، جندلة ، رمي ، تنتاقل ، تحويل من مجل إلي آخر ، ختم المصحف الشريف ، مزج ، خلط ، قلب ، نقل ، صب ، كبّ ، تناقل ، kabarmak genel إنتفاخ ، تورم ، إرتفاع للموج ، مدّ ، إنتفاش ، مجل ، تنفط ، تضخم ،، تنفخ ، كسب النفخ ، إرتفاع ، كسب الطموّ ، كسب الضخامة ، كسب الثخانة ، ورم ، تبقبق ، تنفخ ، إرتفاع ، نفتان ، طموّ ، كسب الربو و النمو ، ترقي ، إستزادة ، تزايد ، كسب الوسعة ilgili Kelimeler مَجَلَّة مَجْلٌ مُجْلَي Benzer Kelimeler Orijinal metin Anlam ayna,mikroskop,teleskop,silgi genel مِجْلاَةٌ kurutan,kurutucu,rutubeti def etmek özelliğine haiz deva,ilaç genel مُجَفِّفٌ ( م ) مُجَفِّفَةٌ saçı dağınık genel مجفول الشعر ، مشعون الشعر rende genel مِجْلاَءٌ cefa görmüş genel مُجفي istihkam bulmuş genel مستجكم ، مؤبد ، مجكم ، مشيد ، رصين ، قرين الرسوخ و المتانة ، ثابت ، مستقرّ kabuğu soyulmuş genel مُجَفّلٌ bizar genel مَجْفُوٌ toprak savurur rüzgar genel ريح سيهوك ، ريح مجفل ، ريح هجوم ، ريح عاصف cilalı genel مطلي ، مصقول ، ملمع ، مصيقل ، مجلا ، مخشوب ، مجلو ، مجلي ، صيقل azarlanmış genel ملوم ، ممقور ، مجفي ، محقور ، معتب ، مطعون ، مستمقر ، مؤاخذ ، معاتب kabuğu soyulmuş genel مسحول ، منسحل ، مجلوف ، مقشور ، قشر ، مجفل saç kurutma makinesi genel مجففة الشعر ayak altında çiğnenmiş genel مظلوم ن مظهر الجور و الجفاء ، مغدور ، مجفوّ kuru yemiş genel فاكهة مجففة ، فاكهة جافّة kuru meyve,kuru yemiş genel فَاكِهَةٌ جَافَّةٌ او مُجَفَّفَةٌ cilalı gümüş genel فضة مصيقلة او مجلاة rende genel فارة النجار ، بسطرون ، مبشرة مقشرة ، مسحل ، مجلاء ، محمر ، منحت ، رندج ، منجر ، مسحاج ، مبراة mağdur genel خاسر ، مغدور ، غير مرزوق ، مظلوم ، مجحوف ، ملهوف ، مجفوّ kuruyemiş genel فاكهة جافة او مجففة ، نقل büyüteç (is, fiz) genel مجهر مكبر ، عدسة مكبرة ، مجلاة ، نظارة مجسمة kuru yemişler genel أثمار ميبسة ، فواكه مجففة ، فواكه جافّة ، فواكه جفيفة ، مكسّرات silgiç (ot) genel مسّاحة زجاج السيّارة او الطائرة ، ممسحة ، منشفة ، مجلاة ، فرشاة السيارة bizar (far) genel معفي ، ضجر ، مالّ ، زعلان ، هزيمة ، عتاهة ، ملالة ، ذو ملل ، مجفو ، ذو كلال ، مشؤوم ، سؤوم ، محتقن kuru erik genel إجّاص مجفف Benzer Kelimeler مجفف مجففة مجفل مجفو مجفول مجفي مجكم مجلا مجلاء مجلاة GÜNÜN KELİMESİ حرَّف ( فعل) حرف : أمال حرف الكلام: أبعده عن معناه DİL İPUÇLARI في تَرْتِيبِ الطُّولِ رَجُلٌ طَوِيل ثُمَّ طُوَال. فإِذَا زَادَ فَهُوَ شَوْذب وشَوْقَب. فإِذَا دَخَلَ في حَدِّ مَا يُذَمُّ مِنَ الطُّولِ فهوَ عَشَنَّطٌ وعَشَنَّق.... فقه اللغة للثعالبي GÜNÜN SÖZÜ‎ وقد فضح الدنيا لنا الموتُ واعظاً *** وهيهات ما نزداد إلا تقاعساً